


In My Dreams

by grunge_ish



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Celestia is a Sweetheart, Daydreams, Enoshima Junko Being An Asshole, F/F, Ikusaba Mukuro-centric, Warning: Enoshima Junko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grunge_ish/pseuds/grunge_ish
Summary: Mukuro has seen the outside world since the death of her parents.Junko's finally given her the option to be let "free".But, is it actually worth it?
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	In My Dreams

Mukuro counted the cracks in the wall in front of her, one by one, like she did everyday. There was nothing left for her to do, and it gave her an idea of usefulness. 

'One.'

She hadn't seen the sun, or left this basement since Junko killed their parents. She was too afraid and she had everything she needed down here, except food.

'Two.'

She could still hear the screams and pleads of her parents and the laughter of her sister. She could still hear the blood hitting the floor and wail of her mother. Every time her mind was unoccupied for more than a few seconds the memory would replay over and over in her mind. 

'Three.'

She could feel the tears falling down her face, they burned down her cheeks and she brushed them away with her fist. She would not give Junko the satisfaction of her tears.

'Four.'

She had been at school when Junko decided on putting despair into the world. She was talking to a friend, Makoto Naegi to be exact and he was joking around that her sister was the black sheep of her family. She had defended her. Now, she realized she shouldn't have. 

'Five.'

When she made it home, her parents had pushed her into the basement and locked the door. They had told her to stay there and to hide, Junko was already calling out their names. She didn't know if they had time to hide it or if Junko had found the key already. 

'Six.'

She heard Junko walking around upstairs. Sometimes she purposefully stomped around to make Mukuro scared. It had been the same when they were kids. Mukuro had always hated loud noises. 

'Seven.'

The click of the lock made her stop counting. Junko had either found the key or had finally decided that Mukuro was finally worthy of her presence. 

"Oh Mukuro~! Are you hiding from me down there? That's not what a good big sister would do!" Junko's singsong voice drifted down the stairs, Mukuro couldn't think of a response. "Well, even though you're being a bad big sister, I have an way for you to be a good big sister again~!" Mukuro's mind cycled through the possibilities. Did she want to torture her? Kill her? Make her kill someone else? Make her kill one of her friends? Build an army? Destroy the world? "Don't you want to know what it is?"

"What do you want Junko?" Mukuro's voice was gruff and shaky from disuse.

"Well, first, you need to fix your voice, that's easy. Your body shape is close enough, we might have to stuff your bra a bit though. We're sisters, so our faces are close enough, and I have contacts and makeup. I have a wig, so don't worry about your hair, but we will need to lighten your skin." Junko kept inspecting Mukuro like she was some kind of doll instead of her sister. 

"Junko. What do you want from me?" Mukuro's voice was still shaky but it was firmer than it was before. "And why do you keep looking at me like that!"

Junko laughed. The same way that she did when she killed their parents. "Well big sister, I want you to pretend to be me." Mukuro just stared at her. 

"I'm not going to do that."

As it turned out, Junko didn't actually give Mukuro a choice in the matter. She grabbed Mukuro by the arm and forced her upstairs, Mukuro tried to pull away, but Junko was much stronger than she looked. She threw Mukuro into their upstairs bathroom and locked the door from the outside, instructing her to take a shower and not to leave until she was readt. Mukuro looked around the bathroom, there was a toilet, a sink, and a shower. Inside the shower, there was shampoo, conditioner, and skin-lightening body-wash. As she turned on the shower and felt the water hit her head, Mukuro wondered about why Junko would want her to pretend to be her. What would she be doing? Would she be killing people? Would she be leading people to their deaths?

The water dripped down her face like tears and she wondered how to stop Junko. She wondered if she even could. She used the skin-lightening body-wash, it hurt her skin, but pain was better than death. She had always had the small skill of never getting shampoo or conditioner in her eyes. Her mother used to tell her ghost stories, and her favorite was the story of the ghost who watched people as they bathed, but only when they weren't paying attention. The memory of her mother's sweet voice and her loving words brought tears to her eyes but she pushed them away again. She needed to focus. 

When she left the bathroom, Junko pulled her to her room and started going through her closet. She put her in an outfit that Mukuro would've never worn in her entire life, but Junko didn't give her a choice. As she had mentioned before, Junko was right, she did have to stuff Mukuro's chest in order for her to actually look like Junko. Then came the wig and once it was on, Junko turned Mukuro to look in a mirror. They looked like twins. Mukuro had never hated her reflection more.

"Junko? Are you alright?" Celestia's voice came from behind Mukuro, who was looking the mirror of the girls bathroom and trying to recognize herself. She had only been pretending to be Junko for a bit, but it was already starting to wear on her.

"What? I'm like totally fine Celestia! Don't worry about it~!" Mukuro tried to mimic her sister's voice, like she had for the entire time she was here, but her voice fell flat. "Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

Celestia nodded and smiled at Mukuro. "We can trade a secret for a secret." Mukuro smiled back at her and took off her wig. Celestia took her drills off. "I guess we have more in common than I thought we did Junko."

Mukuro nodded. "I guess we do." Neither of them knew how completely true that statement actually was.

**Author's Note:**

> in canon, mukuro has a thing for makoto, i like to pretend that it's not actually a crush and it's instead, comp-het. 
> 
> also, ethnicity is never mentioned in any of the games, and i think that its for the fans to decide, half-korean mukuro just makes me happy, and no, i won't explain why


End file.
